1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In order to improve electrical connection reliability, semiconductor devices using a resin core bump in which an electrical conducting layer is formed on a resin boss as an external terminal have been developed. According to such a semiconductor device, after the resin boss is formed on a semiconductor substrate, the electrical conducting layer is formed over from an electrode pad to the resin boss. In general, in a step of forming the electrical conducting layer, Ar contra-sputtering is performed to remove an oxide layer on the electrode pad. However, performing Ar contra-sputtering may lead to carbonization of the surface of the resin boss. In result, insulating resistance of the resin may be decreased, which might cause migration. In addition, in the case of the foregoing structure, the electrical conducting layer is formed to pass through over the three dimensional resin boss. Therefore, it is demanded to prevent the electrical conducting layer from being exfoliated or disconnected.
JP-A-2-272737 is an example of related art.